phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas und Ferb
Phineas und Ferb ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie der Walt Disney Company aus dem Jahr 2007. Die erste Staffel umfasst 26 Episoden, in der zweiten gibt es 39 und die dritte wurde am 6. Juni 2009 mit 35 Folgen verkündet.http://savedisneyshows.de/News/?p=147 Inhalt In den Sommerferien langweilen sich Phineas Flynn und sein Stiefbruder Ferb Fletcher, die in Danville, USA leben. Also stellen sie jede Menge verrückter Sachen an. Nur Candace, deren Schwester, setzt alles daran, die beiden bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, was ihr aber nie gelingt. Oft ist dafür das Haustier Perry verantwortlich, denn dieser ist ein Geheimagent und durchkreuzt als „Agent P.“ oder „Perry, das Schnabeltier“ die gemeinen Pläne von Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz und verwischt dabei auch die Spuren von Phineas und Ferb. Man bemerkt oft, dass zwischen Phineas und Ferbs Leben und dem von Doofenschmirtz viele Parallelen bestehen und Perry immer wieder zwischen Erzfeind und Herrchen steht. Charaktere ; Phineas Flynn: Phineas ist der kluge und verrückte Kopf der beiden, der einen Plan nach dem anderen austüftelt. Außerdem ist er sehr kreativ. Er interessiert sich nicht für Candaces Drohungen, ihn und Ferb bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, er würde es sogar begrüßen, seiner Mutter endlich eines ihrer Werke zeigen zu können. Er baut mit Ferb zum Spaß immer die unwahrscheinlichsten Erfindungen, die am Ende des Tages wie durch Geisterhand wieder verschwinden. Phineas merkt nicht, dass Isabella ihn sehr mag. ; Ferb Fletcher: Ferb ist Phineas' Stiefbruder und sehr still. Er befolgt Phineas' Pläne immer und gibt diesen auch noch kleine aber feine Änderungen, sozusagen das I-Tüpfelchen. Seine Klamotten sind sehr altmodisch, er trägt seine Hose fast unter den Armen und hat immer ein weiß-gelbliches Hemd an. Er ist in Vanessa Doofenschmirtz verliebt. In der Regel sagt er einen Satz pro Episode, welcher seine besondere Intelligenz auszeichnet. Des Weiteren hat er eine Vorliebe für Rap-Musik und ist selbst ein begnadeter Musiker und Tänzer. ; Candace Flynn: Candace ist darauf versessen Phineas und Ferb wegen deren verrückten Aktionen zu verpetzen. Doch sie hat das große Pech, dass alle Spuren verwischt werden, bevor ihre Mutter sie sehen kann. Sie redet sehr viel und sehr schnell, oft mit ihrer Freundin Stacy am Telefon. Sie ruft immer ihre Mutter an, wenn sie versucht, ihre Brüder zu verpetzen, diese wundert sich, wenn Candace ausnahmsweise mal nicht anruft. Candace ist extrem in Jeremy verliebt. Oft muss sie die schwere Entscheidung treffen, Jeremy zu imponieren oder Phineas und Ferb zu verpetzen. Meistens entscheidet sie sich für die Jungs. Sie hat wie sehr viele Teenager den Traum berühmt zu werden. Diesem Ziel kommt sie oft sehr nahe, schafft aber nie den endgültigen Durchbruch, auch dafür sind Phineas und Ferb verantwortlich. Des Weiteren hat sie eine Pastinaken-Allergie. Darauf reagiert sie, indem sie Hautschwellungen und eine extrem tiefe Stimme bekommt. Seit der Episode „Die Ballade von Kapitän Rauschebart“ sieht sie unregelmäßig ein sprechendes Zebra im Schaukelstuhl, von dem sie Kevin genannt wird. ; Linda „Mom“ Flynn-Fletcher (geborene Flynn): Linda ist die leibliche Mutter von Phineas und Candace. In ihren früheren Jahren war sie eine Sängerin, hatte aber nur einen großen Song. Sie heiratete nach ihrer ersten Ehe wieder. Außerdem ist sie zusammen mit den Müttern von Jeremy und Isabella in einer Jazz-Band, unternimmt aber auch so viel mit den beiden. Sie besucht auch regelmäßig einen Kochkurs, zusammen mit der Exfrau von Dr. Doofenschmirtz. ; Lawrence „Dad“ Fletcher: Lawrence ist der Familienvater und der leibliche Vater von Ferb. Er weiß von den Aktionen seiner Söhne bescheid, versucht sich dagegen aber nicht durchzusetzen. Genau wie bei Candace glaubt Linda ihm nicht. Er arbeitet als Antiquitätenhändler. ; Perry, das Schnabeltier / Agent P.: Perry ist Phineas' und Ferbs Haustier. Was die beiden nicht wissen: Er ist Geheimagent und ermittelt als Agent P. mit dem Auftrag Doofenschmirtz aufzuhalten. Als einer von vielen tierischen Agenten trägt er einen typischen Agentenhut. Er verschwindet durch geheime Gänge in der ganzen Welt, bevor das jedoch geschieht fragt immer ein Charakter (meist Phineas) „Hey, wo ist Perry ?“ oder „Hat jemand Perry gesehen?“. Nach seiner Mission taucht er dann wieder auf, was zu der Bemerkung „Oh, da bist du ja, Perry!“ führt. Wenn er sich mit einem Gefährt auf den Weg zu Doofenschmirtz macht wird er oftmals von seinen Herrchen gesehen und muss sein Gesicht verstecken. Nach erfolgreicher Aktion vernichtet er durch Zufall alle Hinweise auf Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen. Charakteristisch sind seine Gurr-Laute, sowie sein Bemühen, seine Gastfamilie und seine Tarnung um jeden Preis zu schützen.Außerdem hat er auch menschliche Merkmale wie sich z.B in der Folge ,,Krankheitstag" zeigt. ; Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz: Dr. Doofenschmirtz ist ein wahnsinniges Genie, welches die Welt erobern will. Seine Pläne sind aber stets zum Scheitern verurteilt und treffen oftmals nicht einmal das eigentliche Ziel. Seine Verstecke sind hauptsächlich ein Hochhaus seiner Firma, der „Doofenschmirtz Gesellschaft mit böswilliger Haftung“ („Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc.“), und ein Zeppelin mit Aufschrift des englischen Firmennamens, zudem besitzt er einen Volkswagen Transporter Typ 2, der anstatt des VW-Emblems ein Schild mit der Aufschrift D.E.Inc. hat. Er genießt es, Perry hilflos zu sehen oder ihn anderweitig zu verspotten. Seinen Doktortitel hat er jedoch für 15 Dollar im Internet gekauft. Außerdem ist er geschieden und hat eine Tochter namens Vanessa. Seine Exfrau Charlene weiß nicht, dass er ein Bösewicht ist, glaubt dies auch nicht, als Vanessa ihr das erzählt. Er ist im fiktionalen „Dunkeldorf“ in „Druelselstein“ aufgewachsen, was als Parodie eines deutschsprachigen Landes oder auch Deutschland selbst, zu früherer Zeit, ist. In einigen Folgen sieht man ihn eine Lederhose tragen. Er musste bei seinen Eltern den Gartenzwerg ersetzen, da dieser gepfändet wurde und die Familie sonst den Machenschaften böser Hexen ausgesetzt wäre. Der Nachbarsjunge hatte das gleiche Schicksal und so hatte er durchaus einen Freund. In dieser Szene sieht man auch, dass er auf dem Lande aufgewachsen ist, dies wird auch mit Spielen wie beispielsweise Fang den Gandalfpilz veranschaulicht. In den Rückblenden spricht seine Familie in der Originalversion deutsch. Für die deutsche Version wurden die Szenen teilweise in eine andere Sprache übersetzt oder anders formuliert. ; Major Francis Monogram: Major Francis Monogram, stets als „Major Monogram“ angesprochen, ist ein Abteilungschef der Geheimagentenagentur Organisation ohne Cooles Acronym, kurz OOCA. Er klärt alle Agenten über ihre Missionen auf. Außer Carl, einem Praktikanten, sind alle übrigen Mitarbeiter seiner Abteilung Tiere. Allerdings gibt es noch weitere Personen mit seiner Position. So ist z. B. Isabellas Hund Pinky in der Division einer Wanda. ; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Isabella ist Pfadfinderin der Gruppe 46321 und in Phineas verliebt. Sie steht immer hinter den Aktionen der Brüder und hilft auch oft zusammen mit ihren Pfadfinderkolleginnen. Als Pfadfinderin bekommt sie alle möglichen Abzeichen, z. B. Nähabzeichen oder Mandel-Entfernungs-Abzeichen. Isabella hat einen Chihuahua namens Pinky, den sie für sehr besonders hält und weder normales Hundefutter gibt noch Katzen jagen lässt. Pinky ist genau wie Perry ein Geheimagent. ; Jeremy Johnson: Jeremy arbeitet im Einkaufszentrum im Junk Food-Geschäft „Mr. Slushy Burger“. Er macht einen stets freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Eindruck und ist genau wie Stacy Hirano von Phineas' und Ferbs Projekten begeistert. Insgeheim ist er auch in Candace verliebt und will sie beeindrucken. Außerdem hat er seine eigene Band und eine kleine Schwester, Suzy, die Candace hasst. ; Stacy Hirano: Stacy ist Candaces beste Freundin. Sie ist ein typischer und trendiger Teenager. Sie ist Candace in gewisser Hinsicht ähnlich, bis auf den großen Unterschied, dass sie an Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen Spaß hat und Candace auch oft überredet, mitzumachen. Insgesamt gesehen reagiert sie reifer als Candace auf die alltäglichen Aktionen, holt sie häufig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und nimmt ihr den Impuls, ihre Brüder zu verpetzen. ; Vanessa Doofenschmirtz: Vanessa ist die Tochter von Heinz Doofenschmirtz. Das erste Mal taucht sie zu einem Vater-Tochter-Arbeitstag auf. Sie ist sehr sarkastisch und versucht, ihrer Mutter zu beweisen, dass Heinz böse ist, ähnlich wie Candace bei ihren Brüdern. Candace und Vanessa singen in der Serie auch einen Song zusammen, begegnen sich selber aber in dieser Episode nicht. Ihre beste Freundin heißt Lacey, mit der sie, wie Candace mit Stacy, häufig telefoniert. In vielen Episoden wird angedeutet, dass Ferb in sie verliebt ist. ; Buford Van Stomm: Buford ist der örtliche Schläger. Früher war er ein normaler Junge, aber als ein anderer Schläger ihm seinen frisch gewonnen Goldfisch stehlen wollte, entdeckte er sein Potenzial als Fiesling. Ohne seinen Fisch Biff ist er jedoch sehr ängstlich und auch sehr sensibel. Er ist mit Phineas und Ferb befreundet, seit er mit Phineas einen Kampf der Daumen ausgetragen hat. Genau wie Baljeet und Isabella ist er bei jeder Art Wettstreit (den Phineas und Ferb organisieren) dabei. Er hat Angst vor Jeremys kleiner Schwester Suzy. ; Baljeet Rai: Baljeet ist das Lieblingsopfer von Buford. Er ist ein Streber, der auch in den Sommerferien ununterbrochen lernt. Jedoch ist er bei Wettbewerben sehr engagiert. Paradoxerweise muss er bei jedem Team-Wettkampf mit Buford zusammenarbeiten. Schon wie seine Vorfahren aus Indien erhält er immer nur die besten Noten in der Schule. ; Suzy Johnson: Suzy ist Jeremys kleine Schwester. Sie mag ihn sehr und hasst Candace, weil diese Jeremy für sich gewinnen will. Obwohl sie ein kleines Mädchen ist, kann sie sehr gemein, böse und teuflisch sein. Selbst Buford fürchtet sich vor ihr. Jeremy sieht seine kleine Schwester jedoch als Engel. ; Jenny: Jenny ist die zweitbeste Freundin von Candace Flynn. Sie wurde nicht sehr oft gesehen. Sie nimmt gerne an Phineas' und Ferbs Projekten teil. Sie kämpft für den Weltfrieden. Sie hat braune Haare. ; Charlene Doofenschmirtz: Charlene ist die Ex-Frau von Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz. Vanessa will sie dazu überzeugen, dass Heinz böse ist. Außerdem gehen Charlene und Linda in den selben Kochkurs und zur selben Masseurin, die sich Olga nennt. Charlene hat schwarze Haare & trägt eine Brille. ; Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Vivian Garcia-Shapiro ist die Mutter von Isabella & gleichzeitig eine der besten Freundinnen von Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Sie tritt oft mit Mrs. Johnson, Jeremys Mutter, und Linda bei einer Jazz-Band auf. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro nennt ihre Tochter "Isa" & sie kommt aus Mexiko. ; Carl: Carl ist der sommersprossige Praktikant, der bei der OOCA arbeitet. Monogram hat ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu Carl und sagt zum Beispiel, dass er nie wollte, dass Carl je für einen geheimen Auftrag für die OOCA erfüllt ("Gestrandet"). Carl sieht einige Szenarien voraus ("Gedächtnis Ausfall") ; Mrs. Johnson: Mrs. Johnson ist Jeremys sowie Suzys Mutter. Sie geht in dieselbe Jazz-Band wie Vivian Garcia-Shapiro & Linda Flynn. Oft trifft sie sich mit Vivian und Linda im "Strick und Masche", aber auch privat z.B. in Vivian Garcia-Shapiros Haus. ; Norm: Norm ist der große Roboter von Dr. Doofenschmirtz. Dr. Doof beleidigt ihn meist, und will, dass Norm immer alle Aufgaben erfüllt. Norm rettete aber auch Dr. Doofenschmirtz einmal. Er ist anscheinend dümmlich und wollte als erstes eigentlich die Schnabeltiere ausrotten. Konzeption Es werden häufig Echtbilder eingeblendet, zum Beispiel die Erdkugel, ein Staat oder eine Alufolienkugel. Während der meisten Folgen kommen ein oder auch mehrere Songs vor, die auch ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden. Dabei fällt auf, dass zumindest einige Charaktere eine 2. Sing-Stimme bekommen haben. Synchronisation Manuel Straube (Phineas) wurde in der Mitte der ersten Staffel wegen einer Stimmbandreizung durch Patrick Schröder ersetzt. Straube synchronisiert Phineas ab der zweiten Staffel wieder. Farina Brock war die ursprüngliche Synchronbesetzung von Candace, wurde dann aber durch Lea Kalbhenn ersetzt.Chat mit Farina Brock Veröffentlichung Ausstrahlung Die erste Folge lief auf dem Disney Channel am 17. August 2007 in den USA. Der deutsche Ableger strahlte am 22. September gleichen Jahres die erste Folge aus. Seit dem 1. Februar 2008 läuft die Serie weltweit auf dem Disney Channel. Ab 4. April 2008 folgten Ausstrahlungen durch den Sender Toon Disney. Super RTL strahlte am 15. Februar 2008 eine Episode mit 11 Minuten aus, die regelmäßige Ausstrahlung begann am 20. September 2008. Im Disney Channel in den USA liefen am 10. August 2008 vier Folgen, die optisch verändert wurden. Diese vier Episoden wurden im April 2009 auch im deutschen Disney Channel und auf Toon Disney im Rahmen von „Phineas & Ferb: Finde den Fehler“ ausgestrahlt. Eine weitere Ausstrahlung erfolgte im Januar 2010 auf der deutschen Version von Disney XD. Super RTL hat die vier Folgen und deren Fehler-Variante einzeln vom 23. bis 26. August 2010 gesendet. Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 1 Diese Episode wurde für das Special „Phineas und Ferb: Finde den Fehler!“ optisch verändert und ist unter diesem Titel bekannt. 2 Diese Episode existiert in einer zweiten Version mit dem Titel „Phineas und Ferb - Das neue Weihnachts-Special“/„Phineas und Ferb - Das Weihnachts-Special 2" („Phineas and Ferb Christmas vacation edition!"). In dieser sind 2 weitere Szene enthalten, die die Songs „Was wünscht er sich?" und „Was haben wir getan?" enthalten. Filme Der Film „Quer durch die 2. Dimension“ (Across the 2nd Dimension) soll im Sommer 2011 in Amerika als Disney Channel Original Movie veröffentlicht werden. In Deutschland wird die Premiere im September 2011 auf Disney XD stattfinden.SaveDisneyShows.de - Events Im Film werden Phineas und Ferb Perrys geheime Identität aufdecken und mit ihm zusammen in einem Paralleluniversum gegen einen böseren Doofenschmirtz kämpfen.SaveDisneyShows.de - Disney Channel und Disney XD 2010-2011-Highlights! Außerdem wurde ein Kinofilm zur Serie angekündigt. Cinefacts.de - Disney bringt Trickfilmserie "Phineas & Ferb" ins Kino DVDs Auszeichnungen Musik In allen Episode, außer „Die Achterbahn" und „Und, Action!", taucht mindestens ein Lied auf. Diese Lieder werden nur in kleiner Anzahl von den eigentlichen deutschen Synchronsprechern gesungen. Beispielsweise in dem Lied „Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo“ wird Candace von ihrer Sprecherin Lea Kalbhenn gesungen, in anderen Liedern von Candace jedoch springt die Sängerin Omnitah Must ein. Einige Lieder werden von Thomas Amper gesungen, der auch für die musikalische Leitung der Serie verantwortlich ist. Der Soundtrack zur Serie wurde in Amerika am 22. September 2009 veröffentlicht. Darauf sind 26 Songs aus der Serie sowie ein Song als Bonusmaterial zum Download enthalten. Die Lieder sind teilweise in einer längeren Version vorhanden. Eine deutsche Version des Soundtracks wurde unter Leitung von Thomas Amper Anfang November fertiggestellt. Running Gags Im laufe der Serie gibt es immer wiederkehrende Running Gags. Die folgenden kommen ausnahmslos in jeder Folge vor, auch wenn sie von der Aussprache durchaus auch leicht verändert auftreten können und häufig von der Serie selbst aufs Korn genommen werden: # „Ferb, ich weiß, was wir heute tun werden.“ # „Hey, wo ist eigentlich Perry?“ # „Oh, da bist du ja, Perry!“ # Candace versucht, die Machenschaften ihrer Brüder auffliegen zu lassen, scheitert aber jedes Mal. # Doofenschmirtz’ böse Pläne werden von Perry dem Schnabeltier, Phineas’ und Ferbs Haustier, vereitelt. # Doofenschmirtz’ Erfindungen enden entweder mit „-inator“ oder mit „-onator" (z.B. Walübersetzerinator). # Auf jeder Erfindung von Doofenschmirtz ist der Name seiner Firma zu finden. Meistens ist aber nur die Abkürzung "D.E.Inc." zu lesen. # Perry kommt in jeder Folge auf andere Weise in die Geheimzentrale. Bis auf die Folge „Team Phineas und Ferb" (Da geht Perry wie bei der Folge „Die Achterbahn" in die Geheimzentrale). # In jeder Folge erklingt ein Jingle wenn der Turm von der „Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated“ gezeigt wird. (z.B. „Doofenschmirtz, fies sein ist unser Motto!“ oder "Doofenschmirtz fies sein ist super!") # „Verflucht seist du, Perry das Schnabeltier“ # Isabella fragt: "Phineas, was machst du gerade?" # Phineas wird gefragt, ob er nicht zu jung für etwas ist. Phineas: " Ja...Ja, das bin ich!" (In einigen Folgen wird Ferb gefragt. In Folge 2.17b „Ein Tag, viele Abzeichen“ auch Candace) # Candace meint: "Heute seid ihr sowas von fällig." Weblinks * * Deutsche Disney-Channel-Seite * Deutsche Disney-XD-Seite * Amerikanische Disney-Channel-Seite (englisch) * Phineas und Ferb bei fernsehserien.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden